The Music Lovers (Goodies episode)
The Music Lovers is an episode of the British comedy television series The Goodies. This episode is also known as "The Music Master" and as "The Stolen Musicians". Series 2 #Scotland #Commonwealth Games #Pollution #The Lost Tribe #The Music Lovers #Culture for the Masses #Kitten Kong (Missing Episode) #Come Dancing #Farm Fresh Food #Women's Lib #Gender Education #Charity Bounce #The Baddies Plot Tim and Graeme are listening to a Symphony Orchestra in an open-air classical music concert. Bill is also present at the concert, but he is listening to rock music on his radio. Suddenly, some men in dark-coloured suits force the orchestra members to leave the stage. Shocked and disbelieving at what they have just witnessed, the Goodies go home. Both Graeme and Tim are very disappointed. They had been enjoying listening to the orchestral music, and they check the newspaper for some live orchestral music elsewhere, but find that all the live music concerts have been replaced by jukebox music. Turning on the television to hear classical music, they find that Moira Anderson is missing — and they are just in time to see Kenneth McKellar being dragged off stage. The live music television programmes are all being taken over by recorded music. The Goodies decide to investigate what is happening and decide to form their own music group so that they would also be stolen. Bill 'tunes' their piano so that all the notes sound identical. When Graeme complains, Bill 'tunes' the keyboard so that the keyboard will play musical tunes when a person moves their hand up and down the keyboard (Graeme makes him change the keyboard back to normal). The Goodies try various types of music, and various musical instruments (including a piano accordion which stretches to "the point of no return"). Finally, with Bill playing the guitar, and Graeme programming his computer to play orchestral music, they decide to sing "Land of Hope and Glory" — Bill is the principal singer, and Graeme and Tim sing harmony — with Tim receiving help with his harmony in the form of his "glee singers" (two very pretty girls). At the end of the song, they wait to be kidnapped, and are upset when only Tim's "glee singers" are stolen; the kidnappers reject them because they "ain't good enough." The next step in their plan to be stolen has the Goodies giving a non-stop Woodstock Festival-type concert, in which they perform songs as various types of music groups. After a week of performances which nobody comes to watch, they are about to give up their plan as being hopeless, but unbeknown to them, the Goodies have also been stolen. They are driven to a house in the country, where they discover the identity of the mysterious being behind the kidnappings, and the reason why the kidnappings occurred. Horrified at what they find, the Goodies plan to right the situation — however, one of their decisions leads to unexpected and unforeseen consequences for themselves. Quote ::*'Graeme': "You're a loony!" ::*'The Music Master': "Thank you" Note This episode has a sequel — The Goodies' episode "For Those in Peril on the Sea".